


5 Days of LeoxWhoever Smut collection

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Filming, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switch Leo, Temperature Play, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, all of this is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: It's a small collection of smuts I wrote up for Leo's Birthday. Happy Birthday Jung Taekwoon! Pray that you will never find this or so help me God.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the smut collection. Be aware, all of this is consensual, and that Leo is a switch in this. I literally flipped a coin to see if he'd be top or if he'd be bottom in the pairing. 
> 
> Here is the table of contents! Feel free to read any of them!

Table of contents 

* * *

 

Neo - Prompt: Against the wall. Bottom Leo with Top N

Additional tags: Vampire N. Over stimulation. 

  
Keo - Prompt: Walking in on the other Masturbating. Top Leo with Bottom Ken

Additional tags: Mentions of Asexuality. Fingering, blowjobs. 

  
WonTaek - Prompt: Temperature play. Bottom Leo with Top Ravi

Additional tags: Ice play? Heat play? Blowjobs? 

  
Leobin - Prompt: First time. Top Leo with Bottom Hongbin

Additional tags: It's the first time, no other tags. 

 

Luck - Prompt: Filming themselves. Bottom Leo with Top Hyuk

Additional tags: Voyeurism, Masturbation? Over stimulation. 

 

Well, good luck. As mentioned, if any of these stories disturb you, please don't read them. They're works of fiction, but it's better not to be upset at the story. If you feel unsafe or distressed, please contact your local help line or head into your closest emergency room. Thank you. 


	2. Greedy (Neo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Hakyeon and Leo, in the new moon. What a concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note everything in this situation is consensual.

The apartment is eerily quiet the moment Taekwoon walks in. There’re no loud noises, no candles lit, it’s simply dark. Taekwoon hangs his coat; unsure of what to think. Hakyeon should have been home hours ago. A ball of energy that livens the dull mundane city life Taekwoon has grown up in. He blinks as something grabs his wrists and pins him against the door. A soft grunt escapes from his mouth, as he twists in the assaulter’s strong grip.

“Taekwoonnie,” Hakyeon breathes out. His breath feels heavy against Taekwoon’s neck; fangs sticking out. “It’s the new moon tonight. And I’m so hungry.” Yanking Taekwoon’s neck to the side, Hakyeon licks a stripe up.

His tongue, soft against Taekwoon’s skin. A soft reminder of the human that’s still inside Hakyeon. All before the beast that resides inside comes out, baring all of its fangs. Taekwoon would be lying if he didn’t enjoy this side of the normally ever caring and careful Hakyeon.

The new moon has always been his favourite time of the month.

He feels a sharp pain at the base of his neck, the wound throbbing as Hakyeon sucks some of Taekwoon’s blood. A soft moan leaves Taekwoon’s lips, the pleasurable feeling of getting his blood sucked flooding his body.

A strange kink he didn’t know he had before meeting Hakyeon. He shudders when he feels Hakyeon’s tongue on the wounds; a small stinging pain at first before the pleasure and comfort.

Taekwoon puts his hands out; giving him some leverage against the wall. Just as Hakyeon runs his hands over Taekwoon’s chest. He kisses Taekwoon’s neck, licking up the sensitive muscle.

“Your blood tastes like coffee,” Hakyeon murmurs, slipping his nimble fingers under Taekwoon’s loose shirt. “How many cups have you been drinking?”

Taekwoon couldn’t think of an answer even if the number is at the forefront of his mind. Not when Hakyeon’s fingers idly plays with his nipples. “Hmm?” Hakyeon presses his hips into Taekwoon’s bottom, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Tw-twelve…” Taekwoon groans when Hakyeon removes his fingers. The sensation suddenly disappearing. Taekwoon keeps his hand on the wall, breathing heavily. He hates how sensitive his body is. He hates the fact Hakyeon knows that.

Without warning, he feels Hakyeon’s fingers back on his body; creeping around to the bulge straining against his jeans. He jerks forward when Hakyeon presses down on it, a choked moan being pressed out. Taekwoon’s legs shake, struggling to remain upwards.

He presses his head against the wall, feeling sweat already forming at the base of his hairline. Hakyeon nuzzles his back, continuing to tease Taekwoon’s hard-on. He yanks Taekwoon’s head back, kissing his neck, licking and nipping at the nerves that feel like they’re on fire.

“You should cut down on the coffee Taekwoonnie,” Hakyeon coos, his fingers tracing the outline of Taekwoon’s hard-on. His legs shake, making it increasingly difficult to remain upright. His knees nearly buck when Hakyeon’s fingers lightly traces over the head.

“Ha… I’ll try…” His eyes close, trying to gather his thoughts. But it gets increasingly hard when Hakyeon unbuckles his belt, pulling down his jeans. His fingers slip into Taekwoon’s boxers, gripping the erection loosely. Taekwoon’s eyes snap open, moaning unashamedly.

Hakyeon lazily strokes him; listening to the sounds that Taekwoon makes. It’s like listening to 18th century music. He kisses right below Taekwoon’s ear, nipping it as his hand moves faster.

The symphony gets louder, faster, more erratic. Then, Hakyeon stops; holding the base of Taekwoon’s cock. “Not till I do,” he mutters. The warmth of Hakyeon disappears for a fraction of a second, only to replace the warmth with something cold. Drizzling down Taekwoon’s lower back; cold lube sliding down and between.

Taekwoon’s face feels hot, heated like massage rocks. He groans with he feels Hakyeon’s fingers breach him. Twisting around and moving in and out like a violin bow. A slow build to the climax of the piece.

He pulls out his fingers, kissing Taekwoon on the neck before pushing in. The sounds, the music they create together is much more beautiful than anything Hakyeon has ever heard. In the years – centuries – he has been alive, he has never heard such a beautiful sound.

Something lighter than a cello string; pinging off the walls around them. Hakyeon places his hands around Taekwoon’s head, caging him in. He presses his body forward, snapping his hips, making sure to hit all the right spots. He presses Taekwoon into the wall, giving him no room to move.

He simply has to stand there and take everything Hakyeon gives.

Taekwoon shudders, morning with every thrust Hakyeon gives. A particularly loud moan escapes his plush lips when Hakyeon gets a particularly sensitive part of his body. His eyes snap shut, trying hard to keep his sanity in some way shape or form.

His fingers claw at something, anything to keep him grounded. But from being pinned against the wall, it’s nearly impossible to find something. Sweat drips down his forehead, soaking his hair. The stimulation of the wall and Hakyeon drives Taekwoon utterly insane. As if he’s losing some part of himself in this mad game.

Finally, after god knows how long, Taekwoon comes; the stimulation simply being too much. He pants, trying to catch his breath, when he hears Hakyeon whisper in his ear.

“I still haven’t succeeded yet.”

Taekwoon groans, shaking against the wall. His mind goes into overdrive as Hakyeon continues; almost forgetting how much stamina vampires have.

But of course, they haven’t survived hundreds of years if they _didn’t_ have some sort of stamina.

His legs buck, trying hard to keep up with Hakyeon. His fingernails claw at the paint as Hakyeon whispers something sweet into his ear. Taekwoon isn’t entirely sure which one feels better. The overstimulation or the blood sucking.

He lets out a small whimper, trying hard to stay upright. Just a little bit longer and it’ll be okay. The symphony approaches the climax of the sing; the part where all the strings are playing in rapid succession. The part where the percussion are all rumbling and the winds are blaring. In other words, this is the best part of the song.

The part that everyone waits for. The incoming tidal wave of pleasure slams down into Taekwoon over and over again. Like being swept away by the wind and thrown into heaven. At least what Taekwoon believes heaven to be like.

For the second time tonight, another orgasm washes through him. His body rocking like a small boat on the vast ocean during a storm. It hits him with the same intensity of a summer thunderstorm. Hakyeon refuses to let him sink down onto the hallway carpet, using all of his strength to keep Taekwoon pinned up.

Hakyeon’s climax comes faster than Taekwoon had expected. The symphony hits the denouement, slowing down into gentle rocking. That’s when Taekwoon could sink down onto the floor, feeling weak and exhausted.

The walls are dirty, painted in sticky spurts of semen. He wrinkles his nose in disgust; thinking about how much of a pain that’d be to clean up. Taekwoon’s head rests lazily on Hakyeon’s shoulder, eyes closing.

“Don’t worry about the wall,” Hakyeon mutters, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. “You deserve some rest.” Taekwoon couldn’t muster the energy to argue with that.


	3. Treacherous (Keo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan gets caught (literally) with his pants down. Luckily, Taekwoon is there to help.

In Taekwoon’s mind, there has always been something wrong with him. Not in the original sense per say. He’s a healthy young man with a successful career and a loving boyfriend. There’s nothing _wrong_ with him in the physical sense. No, rather, there’s something wrong with him in the mental sense, the sexual sense.

He wonders if it’s normal to not get aroused by the thought of sex. Even as a teenager, those thoughts plagued his mind when all of his classmates would hoot at the next big hentai (something he didn’t understand till later on. Seriously, who gets a boner for hens wearing ties?) game or seeing so and so’s boobs. Even when he figured himself out (albeit really slowly), Taekwoon still feels like there something wrong.

Even when Jaehwan would kiss his cheek lovingly after, yet, another failed attempt at sex. “ _It’s okay, hyung_ ,” Jaehwan would whisper. “ _It’s not for everyone. Don’t worry about it._ ” But Taekwoon can’t help but still feel like a failure.

Getting someone off and getting himself off are two completely different matters. It’s a dance; as someone told him. Sex is a dance. You begin off in a slow, almost snail like pace, before picking up speed. Twirling and spinning around faster and faster till you collapse in a heap of sweaty bodies and heavy air. But, Taekwoon never liked dancing anyways.

He rubs his eyes, ready to go home from work. It’s been a really long day, where he doesn’t think he’ll have enough energy to even walk up two flights of stairs to his apartment. Somehow, he manages, twisting the key in the doorway and walking in. The moment he closes the door, he hears it.

Quiet moans that fill the hallway, echoing off the walls. Taekwoon pauses, staring down the hall and into the closed bedroom door. He licks his lips, knowing what Jaehwan is doing. There’s no surprise that having someone like Taekwoon (a label he still doesn’t have for himself) would leave one, rather, frustrated. Taekwoon never blames Jaehwan for wanting to relieve some pent-up sexual frustration whenever he’s not home.

 Taekwoon hangs up his coat, slipping out of his shoes and heads into the bedroom, easing it open. Seating away from him, towards a corner of a room, is Jaehwan. Hunched over, body trembling at the stimulations of his hand. Sweat sticks his shirt to his back as Taekwoon hears soft whimpers escape those plush lips. Walking closer, he sees Jaehwan’s sweatpants pool around his ankles and a bottle of half used lube sitting next to him.

Taekwoon freezes when he hears his name escape Jaehwan’s lips, unsure of what to do. His hands hesitantly reach out, tapping Jaehwan on the shoulder. He lets out a very manly shriek, scooting away from him. His eyes, wide as they are, stares at Taekwoon. He holds his heart, trying to catch his breathe.

“You scared me hyung,” he says. “I didn’t even hear you come in!” Taekwoon stares back, wondering how Jaehwan is having this conversation. It isn’t like his pants are around his ankles at all. No sir, that’s not what’s happening here. It, also, isn’t like his dick is out either.

“I just arrived home,” Taekwoon replies. “Do you need some help?”

Jaehwan looks down at himself; legs still spread. A redden hue washes over his cheeks as he looks up at Taekwoon. Taekwoon kneels, staring at Jaehwan. “Do you?” he asks again. “I don’t mind helping.”

“Wouldn’t it be… uncomfortable for you?” Taekwoon shakes his head. Something like this, isn’t as shameful as he thought. It’s a human thing to do as Taekwoon learned over the years. Human things were simply human things, nothing more, nothing less.

“I mean,” Jaehwan breaths out, licking his lips. “If… if you’re okay with it.” Taekwoon nods again, reaching his hand out. His fingers ghosts over Jaehwan’s soft skin, dancing up his thighs.

He listens to the soft sigh Jaehwan lets out, telling Taekwoon that he’s doing something right. He continues, running his fingertips over the smooth skin before giving Jaehwan a little twirl.

Taekwoon’s hand wraps around Jaehwan’s cock, running his hand up and down experimentally. The moans that he receives as an answer has Taekwoon doing it again and again. Spinning Jaehwan around and around till he’s dizzy.

Taekwoon looks up, seeing Jaehwan’s head thrown back, leaning against the dresser. His eyes are closed, and his fingers dig their way into the carpet. What strikes Taekwoon the most is the red that decorates Jaehwan’s face, running down into his shirt. Like the sweat trickling down his forehead.

Taekwoon swallows, looking down at Jaehwan’s cock. Is this really _that_ pleasurable? A thought occurs in Taekwoon’s head, licking his lips. _I wonder what he tastes like._ He lowers his head, his tongue darting out. He licks the head, lapping up the sticky precum that beads at the top.

Above he hears Jaehwan moan, louder than he had before. Taekwoon continues, giving small quick licks and watching Jaehwan fall apart in his hands. It’s salty, the taste but not unbearably so. It’s salty in a good way, one that isn’t overwhelming.

He feels Jaehwan’s hands on his shoulder as Taekwoon takes him deeper. It’s heavy against his tongue, feeling like a boulder. He thinks about what to do, the inexperience evident on his face.

“Sw-swirl your tongue…” Jaehwan says, thighs shaky, as if he’s struggling to keep his legs open. Taekwoon hums an answer, moving his tongue up. Salvia coating Jaehwan’s cock and dripping down Taekwoon’s chin. Taekwoon swallows some down, licking the head again, swirling his tongue like Jaehwan said. A loud, choked moan cracks through the room; a thundering footstep.

Taekwoon pulls away, a string of salvia connecting his lips. Jaehwan pants above them, shakily handing Taekwoon the bottle of lube. “Um… I mean… I like—” he mutters, swallowing. Taekwoon listens to him gulping air down. Jaehwan kicks his sweatpants and boxers off, lying down on his back.

“Can… Can you finger me while…” Jaehwan swallows again, closing his eyes. His cheeks flushing redder than the red carpet. His breathing feels shallow, as if he’s drowning in salty water. Taekwoon, now, can see why people like sex. The look, the sounds, the feel of someone fall apart in his hands is exhilarating.

“Like… sucking you off while…?” Taekwoon asks. Jaehwan nods, gripping the carpet again. “Okay, I can do that.” Taekwoon maneuvers Jaehwan’s legs over his shoulders, bending him back. Jaehwan lets out a small grunt, shimming his hips lower to meet Taekwoon. The older uncaps the lube, pouring a generous amount onto the entrance.

It’s fascinating to watch Jaehwan shake and tremble under something so simple. Taekwoon kisses Jaehwan’s inner thigh, fingers teasing the outer rim. As if he wants to savour the moment; capture the look of Jaehwan’s face in his mind. The look of redness decorating his entire face, an arm thrown over his eyes and his mouth opened; struggling to catch a breath.

God it looks so beautiful.

Taekwoon slips one finger in, his other hand holding Jaehwan’s hips, while his mouth opens to give Jaehwan kisses on his cock. It’s strange doing something like this, but for Jaehwan Taekwoon is willing to break down his barriers and move forwards into the great beyond.

How Jaehwan tightens and twitches under Taekwoon’s fingers gives him the motivation to take it deeper, stronger and better. He inserts another finger, moving a bit faster. His tongue coats the entirety of the head, swirling his tongue around and around like how Jaehwan described.

He hears the younger whimper and moan below him, squirming around. As if he wants something more but is too shy to ask for it. Taekwoon sinks his mouth down, curling his fingers, hitting a particular spot that has Jaehwan screaming. Taekwoon quickly pulls away, only to have Jaehwan weakly grip his wrist. Through hooded eyes, and heavy breathing, Jaehwan hoarsely whispers out, “That’s it, please keep going.”

“What’s it?”

Jaehwan lets a groan of frustration, wiggling his hips down. “Keep… keep your fingers here. Please? I’m so close.” Who is Taekwoon to deny Jaehwan? Not when he looks utterly wrecked. Falling apart like cracked ice. Sweat sticks his t-shirt to his chest, his bangs dripping down, almost covering his eyes. Taekwoon doesn’t think he has seen anything more beautiful than this.

Jaehwan nibbles on his lower lip, closing his eyes again. His grinds his hips down on Taekwoon’s fingers, desperate for that little push. Just a little more and it’ll be okay. Taekwoon lowers his mouth again, tongue spinning around the head and fingers moving. He curls them up, massaging that spot. The one that has Jaehwan moaning and writhing underneath Taekwoon’s fingertips.

“H-Hyung,” Jaehwan pants out, arching his back. Taekwoon nods, sucking on the head gently. The stimulation has Jaehwan digging his heels into Taekwoon’s back, back arching and moaning louder than ever before. Taekwoon wonders if the neighbours could hear, but at the same time, he simply doesn’t care. He continues till he feels something spurt into his mouth. He forces himself to stay there, continuing his mission till Jaehwan whimpers a soft “No more”.

Unsure of what to do with the liquid in his mouth, he swallows it. Taekwoon pulls his fingers out, wiping them on a tissue he had in his pocket. In front of him, he stares at Jaehwan. His legs were closed, shaking from the intensity. His bangs, slick with sweat, glues themselves onto his forehead as an arm is thrown over his face. As if to hide himself away from the world. But to Taekwoon, this is honestly the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen.

Jaehwan’s mouth opens, gulping down some air greedily. Slowly, he lifts his arm, letting it drop limply to the side. He turns his head, afraid to look at Taekwoon.

“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks, helping Jaehwan into his pants. “You seem… like you’re in pain.”

“No,” Jaehwan mutters out, head limp on Taekwoon’s shoulders. “I’m… just; coming down from the high. Don’t worry about me okay?”

Taekwoon hums a noise of agreement, carding his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair. Listening to his breathing regain some form of normalcy. Even though, Taekwoon thinks that there’s something wrong with his mind, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Unless he couldn’t see that look on Jaehwan’s face ever again.

“Jaehwannie?”

“Hmm?”

“I hope we can do this more often.”

“Only if you want to hyung,” Jaehwan says, leaning up and giving Taekwoon a small kiss on his cheek. With that, both are already thinking about one thing. _I can’t wait for next time._


	4. Real Life Fantasy (WonTaek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WonTaek Hot and Cold Play, ah yeah!
> 
> I really do suck at chapter summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: All scenarios within this chapter was taken from google. I googled it all and I'm not ashamed of that

It’s always been a fantasy of Taekwoon’s; where he can use the natural elements of nature to get someone off. The heat of his mouth, the freezing cold of his hands; it’s domineering. Exhilarating almost. But he hasn’t found anyone who’d want to do it with him. Not everyone is into sensory play as it turns out. That is, till he met Wonshik.

It’s still strange for Taekwoon to meet someone who’s so open about trying new things. Wonshik has always been the one – albeit hesitatingly – to try something new. Rather, Taekwoon sees him as somewhat of a people pleaser. But one could imagine the surprise on Taekwoon’s face when Wonshik replied with a “Sure, hyung. When are you free?”

Now, Taekwoon can only wait for the ice to freeze and for Wonshik to come back home. He sighs. If only time moved faster.

~***~

Wonshik groans, twisting in the seat he’s confined in, squirming under the cool touch of Taekwoon’s hand. It’s icy, frozen to the touch, but damn does it feel good. Taekwoon’s hand, cold as they are, skillfully plays with Wonshik. Twisting and running down the sensitive underlines of his cock.

He never did understand why people liked cold play so much; but Wonshik is not one to deny something new. He likes to think that he’s a sexual explorer; willing to try new and innovative things. Even if it makes him slightly uncomfortable.

But this, this feels so good.

Taekwoon keeps his other hand on Wonshik’s thigh, forcing them to remain open. He moves his wrist teasingly slow, drawing out each long, jagged moan from the younger. Wonshik looks down at the older, eyes hooded and finger nails digging into the arms of the chair.

Taekwoon keeps his eyes on Wonshik’s face, ensuring those looks of lust on the younger’s face. He relishes in the moan he receives when Taekwoon rubs the head, soaking his cold fingers in the beads of precum. He runs his hand down, whispering warm puffs against Wonshik’s neck.

“There’s so much more I can do,” he says, sinking back down to his knees. Under his fingertips, he can feel Wonshik shake, struggling to keep his legs close. With that, Taekwoon grabs his cup of warm water, gulping it down. The heat isn’t unbearable; rather pleasant on his tongue.

In a few minutes, he replaces his icy hands with his warm mouth. Sinking lower and lower on Wonshik’s cock till he feels the head tapping the back of his throat. The vibrating moans he gets makes the teasing so worth it.

From cold to hot, Wonshik grips the back of Taekwoon’s head, shuddering from the intensity. Something akin to sinking your tired feet into a tub of warm water. It’s pleasurable, comforting and breath-taking. Wonshik could feel all the air in his lungs escape the moment his cold dick comes in contact with Taekwoon’s warm mouth. His body shudders, feeling a tingle going from his toes up to his brain. It’s overwhelming.

His hips jerk up, hitting the back of Taekwoon’s throat. A groan vibrates through, as Wonshik holds onto Taekwoon’s head. “I-I’m sorry,” he mumbles out, eyes closing in a vain attempt to prevent himself from orgasming. “I didn’t mean—are you okay?” Taekwoon nods, rolling his eyes. Of course, Wonshik would be the one to ask – in the middle of sex as well – if his partner is alright.

But it isn’t like that’s a bad thing.

Taekwoon hallows his cheeks, sliding back, letting Wonshik escape that warm cavern. He smiles when he hears Wonshik groan at the lost. _Needy_. Taekwoon thinks, unbuttoning his shirt and shimming out of his jeans. Wonshik watches, his eyes scanning over Taekwoon’s body. Licking his lips at the sight. And Taekwoon has always been a sight. Taekwoon watches him, sitting down in front of Wonshik.

“Wh-what are you…?” From inside a towel, Taekwoon pulls out a clear dildo that looks like it’s melting a bit. Wonshik blinks as he watches Taekwoon pour lube on the dildo and fingers. Taekwoon sighs a shaky breath when his icy finger enters him. He groans as he moves his finger in and out; stretching himself. Another finger slides in, working him open.

It’s embarrassing having someone watching him work himself open, but there’s the thrill to it as well. In a way, Taekwoon is giving Wonshik a taste of what’s to come. He licks his lips, motioning to one of the towels – a much warmer one – in a small bin. “Take it,” he says, positioning himself over the ice dildo. “And wrap it around your dick.” With that, he sinks down, moaning at the sensation. An icy paradise that has Taekwoon losing his mind. He throws his head back, trying hard not to rush the sensation.

His insides clenches down on the icy cold dildo, as Taekwoon moves it in and out. It’s cold, freezing him. But the faster he moves it, the faster the ice dildo melts, and that prevents Taekwoon from backing out. This is what he wants, and god does it feel amazing. The feeling of cold seeping through his veins, through his pores is like taking ecstasy. Flying high on cloud nine as he watches Wonshik shift in his seat, unable to keep his eyes off. Taekwoon grins, and moans when the dildo’s head hits somewhere that gives him a shot of pleasure.

His eyes close, waiting for the feelings of pleasure to subside. The mere thoughts of Wonshik’s warm cock entering him has Taekwoon remove the ice dildo, shivering when his fingers touch his thighs. Goosebumps appear over his skin. He looks over at Wonshik, giving him a nod.

“Hyung,” Wonshik says, pinning Taekwoon’s hands above his head and kissing down the side of his neck. “You are one kinky kitten.”

“Says the guy who—” His words were rudely interrupted when Wonshik pushes into him. The heat mixing well with the cold; swirling like steam in a hot shower. Breath-taking is what Taekwoon would describe it. From cold to hot is utterly breath-stealing and it has him arching his back, determined to take in more of the younger. But, it’s clear that Wonshik has other plans for him, moving his hips at a teasingly slow place. Subtle revenge for earlier.

Taekwoon whines, grinding his hips down, trying to draw more warmth from the younger into his body. Wonshik holds Taekwoon’s hands with one, and his hips with the other, preventing the older from doing anything. He groans, frustrated with the new pace.

“Aww,” Wonshik says, kissing Taekwoon. “What’s wrong?”

“Move,” Taekwoon breathes out. “Please, move.” He wiggles his hips, trying to draw that heat towards the cold core of his inner body. One that thrives off of desire, want and need. Wonshik chuckles, sliding in deeper. Taekwoon opens himself up, giving the younger all the access he needs. A welcoming gesture, one with open arms.

He feels Wonshik drive in deeper, a grunt escaping his lips. But Taekwoon isn’t satisfied yet, wrapping his legs around Wonshik’s hips and holding him in place. Wonshik let’s a small yelp out, but that doesn’t deter him. He continues, trying to hit deeper. He lowers his head, mouthing hickeys along Taekwoon’s neck. Another kink the older has.

Taekwoon, trap underneath a wall of pleasure, has no choice but to allow it to wash over him, carrying him out to sea. It’s sheer bliss and he loves it. He throws his head back, giving Wonshik access to his neck, moaning and writhing under the intense grip of the younger. Pleasure claws at his stomach, edging him towards the edge.

“Ha…” Taekwoon mumbles out. “I’m close.” He hears Wonshik grunt something similar, hips moving erratically. All before he stops, shuddering from the sheer intensity of it. The final push to what Taekwoon needs, shuddering himself. A warm envelope of heat, in contrast to the cold air within the room, befalls them. Wonshik nuzzles him, giving loving kisses on his cheek.

“You’re really kinky, hyung.”

Taekwoon scoffs. “Says the guy who writes the kinkiest songs in history. Where do you even get your material?”

Wonshik smirks, sitting up. “Well… I’m looking right at him.” Taekwoon covers his face as the younger laughs to high moon. No amount of cold would be able to wash away the red-hot embarrassment he feels on his face.


	5. In Burning Red (LeoBin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leobin's first time, featuring a very awkward and very nervous Taekwoon

It’s awkward, the air feeling stilled and stale. As if it’s been in the room for far too long. With arms next to the head in the middle, Taekwoon takes a good look at the man beneath him. His heart racing like a bass drum in an orchestra. His palms feeling slick with sweat. He swallows down his anxiety, feeling Hongbin’s leg between his.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable,” he says, but Taekwoon refuses to change his mind. Sex, the very first time, has and always will be a terrifying concept in Taekwoon’s mind. How on earth is he supposed to fit himself into another human being? What happens if that human doesn’t like the faces he makes? What happens if he simply isn’t good enough?

But Hongbin’s hands that rest on his forearm reassured him. Grounding Taekwoon back in reality, pushing those burdens away.

“I’m scared,” he whispers, leaning down and giving small kisses on Hongbin’s neck.

“Go slow,” Hongbin replies, curling his body up. “We have all night.”

Taekwoon positions himself, holding his body just enough above the younger. Kissing him, slowly. Sinking into the matter as slow as possible, kissing him and feeling him kissing back. It’s warm, sweet and caring. He feels Hongbin snake his arm around Taekwoon’s neck, pulling him closer.

All with no barriers. Taekwoon never knew that kissing languidly, without any clothes on would be so sweet. But he is the first one to pull away, staring into the deep wells, knowing fully well Hongbin is staring back.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asks.

“Work me open.” Hongbin shifts, spreading himself open in front of Taekwoon. His eyes flutter shut, as if he’s embarrassed by it all. Taekwoon knows about the string of broken promises that lies behind the younger. Knowing fully well what might happen if Taekwoon abuses this trust that lies between them.

With a bottle of lube in hand, he pours, watching the way Hongbin reacts. A jolt from the initial contact but soon, his body relaxes. Taekwoon rubs the lube over Hongbin’s lower half, slowly feeling and touching places he’d never dreamt of feeling before.

It’s soft under his skin, like a freshly ripe peach. He feels Hongbin twitching under his fingertips as he glides them over his balls and in between. There, he presses lightly against the hole, feeling the owner of the body tremble.

“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks, pulling away. “You’re trembling more than I am.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine, please keep going.” Taekwoon returns, wrapping his warmth around the younger and slipping a finger inside. The first thing he thinks about is how tight it feels; how strange it is to have his finger inside someone. The second thing he thinks of is how hard his fingers are shaking as he moves them.

He listens to the soft moans that emit from the younger, signalling to Taekwoon that he’s doing something right. He moves his finger around experimentally, feeling and touching. Prodding at the sensitive nerves that resides inside.

When he’s done, he hears Hongbin tell him to put another one in. He stares, following those orders; slipping another in. The friction has the younger trembling harder under Taekwoon’s fingers.

“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks, again. Watching Hongbin’s face contort with a mix of pain and pleasure, unsure of what to think. Is he hurting the other? Is he doing something wrong?

Hongbin nods, grinding his hips down. “Please move.” Taekwoon nods, slipping his fingers in and out; working the younger open. He basks in those breathless moans, the feeling of achievement in a way. It’s him who got Hongbin to look like this. It’s him who has the younger breathing heavy and providing all of his trust, his body and his vulnerability to Taekwoon.

He hopes he can give Hongbin the same.

Taekwoon watches as Hongbin grips something (a pillow) nearby, pulling it close and burying his face into it. His lower body, legs still opened, rests against Taekwoon. He hides his flushed face, out of embarrassment or maybe something else.

It’s adorable, but Taekwoon reaches over and pulls the pillow down. “Look at me, okay?”

Hongbin, face red and eyes welling up with tears, nods. Taekwoon curls his fingers upwards, enticing a loud moan from Hongbin. He shifts his hips, telling Taekwoon to continue massaging that spot.

He does, watching in utter fascination as Hongbin’s back arches up, legs slamming against Taekwoon’s side and head being buried back into the pillow; with fingers attempting to rip it apart. When Taekwoon slips his fingers out, he brushes back Hongbin’s sweaty hair and wipe away the tears that drip down his face.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Hongbin shakes his head. “No – I – I… just keep going, please?” Taekwoon doesn’t understand what he means by that, asking him again and again. Hongbin whines, pressing his hips against Taekwoon’s. As if desperate for friction.

It clicks in Taekwoon’s mind and he pours some lube on his fingers. He rolls a condom on himself, rubbing the lube up and down the plastic. At least, that’s what the website told him to do.

He bends himself over again, cupping Hongbin’s cheeks and placing another kiss on his lips. Those sweet arms wrap around Taekwoon’s neck once more, pulling him close and bucking up his hips. Another careful display of vulnerability; one that has Taekwoon’s fears and anxieties flooding out the window.

A soft whine sets Taekwoon in motion, positioning himself before pushing in. He feels Hongbin digging his nails into his back, legs curling up. It’s difficult, pushing in. The ring of muscle tightens, clamping harshly down on Taekwoon.

He does what he can do in moments like this, kiss Hongbin till he relaxes. He places small kisses strategically down Hongbin’s neck, across his chest. The younger, runs his fingers down Taekwoon’s back, a sharp red against the beautiful soft skin.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s… it’s new. I’m okay.”

“Okay.” He pushes forward when he feels Hongbin relaxes, groaning at the new found feeling. It’s different, and like Hongbin said, it’s new. It’s an entirely different feeling that is neither horrible or uncomfortable. Instead, it’s focused on feeling, being present and in the moment. It’s focused on the feeling of Hongbin, pushing back against Taekwoon, trying to capture more of the feeling. Swallowing it down.

Taekwoon takes Hongbin’s hands, holding it in his as he listens to the soft whimpers that escape the other mouth. As he moves, the pressure that tightly wrapped around him before loosens; relaxation ebbing away anxiety. He feels the younger curl up against his touch, giving Taekwoon little nips on his neck; kissing down his collarbone.

“Please move faster,” he whispers out.

“Are you okay with that?” Taekwoon asks back, the slow pace slowly driving him utterly insane. When he hears Hongbin reply with a soft “Yes” he moves his hips, going a bit faster. Nothing brutal. He continues to decorate the other’s chest with small kisses, turning them into redden marks that may last for days on end.

He groans when he feels Hongbin’s nails dig into his back. Another moan, louder than the one before has Taekwoon believing he has found that exact spot that drives Hongbin insane. He squirms in Taekwoon’s arms when Taekwoon continues to massage, brush, hit that spot. The one that has the younger seeing stars. His grip on the older loosens, gripping the sheets instead, arching his back.

Taekwoon looks down, smiling softly at Hongbin – who manages to give a smile back. Even if the pleasure if utterly too much. Small tears roll down his cheeks, one that Taekwoon brushes away. “Are you okay, Hongbin?” He brushes the sweat slicked hair out of the way, looking directly in Hongbin’s eyes. Deep wells that hold millions of secrets.

He nods, closing his eyes as Taekwoon tears another moan from him. One that has him writhing underneath, driving him insane. The high is there, the high is within his grasp. Neither one could wait to grab it. With one final push, Taekwoon feels the other clenching down on him, tighten when that high comes into view. Within moments, Taekwoon sees his own.

It’s blinding, filling the stilled air that had proven awkward in the beginning. Now it subsides down into heavy pants and quieted kisses. Taekwoon grabs the blanket, pulling it around them. Hongbin pulls the blanket and Taekwoon close, holding onto the other’s hands as if his life depends on it.

“Was that alright?” Taekwoon asks, the anxieties of not being good enough comes into his mind. His fear plagues it, like death, twisting his mind into utter turmoil till he cannot think straight anymore. But they disappear the moment Hongbin nods.

“Yeah,” he says, shifting closer. “It was.” A small smile plays on his lips, the very thing Taekwoon loves about Hongbin. “Thank you.” Taekwoon leans over, giving the other a small kiss on the forehead, murmuring about loving him.

“Well, that’s gross.” A small smack is heard, followed by giggly laughter. “Okay, I take it back. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cute and disgusting. Hongbin would be proud.


	6. You Do Things to My Body (Luck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk is a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! You made it to the last chapter! On Taekwoon's birthday or maybe it's not his birthday and you're just reading this for fun again. Either way, welcome! I will put a trigger warning here for possible Dub-Con because, I'm not entirely sure if it is. There is consent, but it's not explicit enough. 
> 
> Well, enjoy and thank you so much for reading! (I mean you can tell me how much you liked it by giving me comments, but if not, Kudos works too!)

When Sanghyuk suggest they start filming themselves, Taekwoon didn’t expect himself to be so eager at the mere thought of it. When he asked the younger why, Sanghyuk merely shrugged.

“So… we can watch it again.” Taekwoon couldn’t argue with logic like that. When they do watch the tapes back, Taekwoon marvels at how flushed his skin is; how he stares into the camera, looking utterly wrecked. Then his cheeks heat up and he buries his face in his hands while Sanghyuk laughs.

Taekwoon would be a liar if he said he didn’t like it.

~***~

Sanghyuk sets the camera up on their tripod. In front of him is an already stripped Taekwoon, who shifts on the bed. Sanghyuk smirks, eyeing his work of art. Taekwoon has his head bent over, staring at his hands. The things Sanghyuk would _love_ to do to Taekwoon, but those things would have to wait.

Today, Sanghyuk has something different in store.

Once the camera is set up, Sanghyuk hits the record button, sitting in his desk chair. Taekwoon looks up, eyeing the younger. His lips part, trying to say something when Sanghyuk presents him a bottle of lube.

“I want you to work yourself open,” he says, placing it in Taekwoon’s hands. Taekwoon swallows, staring at the half empty bottle. He thinks about his long fingers inside of him, probing at places he never thought about touching.

The thought has rivers of excitement rushing through his veins. Sanghyuk leans back, fully clothe and watching with a smirk on his face. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Taekwoon takes a shaky breath, leaning back against the wall. He eyes the camera, fully aware of himself being on display. He looks back at Sanghyuk, who eagerly awaits the show.

He pours lube on his fingers, warming it up. While looking at Sanghyuk, he spreads his legs. Taekwoon licks his lips, dragging his fingers down the length of his cock. His body trembles as the feather like sensation runs down his body. Then, he places a lubed finger at his entrance, teasing the rim.

It’s a strange feeling, but not one that makes Taekwoon what to run and hide. No, instead he feels his heart race; beating heard and loud in his chest. His head spins at the thought of Sanghyuk watching him, getting just as aroused and fucking him senseless.

He sticks a finger in himself, groaning at the tight cavern. He experimentally moves his finger around, trying hard to reach that one spot in him that Sanghyuk always seem to get on he first try. The one area that has Taekwoon screaming by the end of the session.

He moves his hips lower, moving his finger. When he decides one isn’t enough, he adds another. And another. He whimpers, working himself open, cheeks redden from embarrassment.

Sanghyuk just watches, eyeing his prey like a lioness. In the midst of Taekwoon fingering himself, Sanghyuk removes his pants and shirt. Sitting in the chair only in his boxers, a growing erection at the front of it.

A soft moan emits when Taekwoon finds that spot finally. He throws his head back, arching off of the wall and grinds against his fingers. Massaging the spot till he sees stars. Just as he’s about come, Sanghyuk stops him.

Begrudgingly, Taekwoon pulls his fingers out. Sanghyuk walks over, tugging Taekwoon onto his back. He sheds his boxers, hovering over Taekwoon. He tilts his head, smiling serenely down. Before flipping the older onto his stomach and making him face the camera.

Sanghyuk presses his hips against Taekwoon’s ass, his breath hot on Taekwoon’s ear. “I just want to watch you for hours. So, hyung, I need to see your face.” With that, Sanghyuk pushes in, grunting. Taekwoon grips the bed sheets, his hands shaking. His mouth hangs open, a soundless moan escaping his soul.

It’s like Sanghyuk just sent his soul to heaven, only to forcefully drag it back down to earth. The air fills with Taekwoon’s moans, which gets louder and louder by the second. With every thrust, every hit on Taekwoon’s spot, he begins to see stars. He bites into the sheets, in a vain effort to keep his voice down.

But Sanghyuk has other ideas, running his hands through the older’s dark hair. He pulls Taekwoon’s mouth from the sheets, making him look at the camera. “You look so pretty like this hyung.” Taekwoon couldn’t even muster the ability to glare, moaning when Sanghyuk sets his pace. The one that Taekwoon loves more than anything.

Fast and hard.

Ramming into that sweet, sweet spot over and over again. He feels Sanghyuk bite down on his shoulder, marking him. As if his chest and neck weren’t already marked by little hickeys and bruises here and there. Sanghyuk places his hand on Taekwoon’s hip, relishing in the sounds of pleasure he draws out from the older. He loves hearing Taekwoon fall apart in his hands and by his hands alone.

The moans get progressively louder with each hard thrust, hitting that one spot again and again. Taekwoon feels his body losing control, as if a force is coming at him and yanking that orgasm out. He screams into the bed when he finally comes, the pleasure being so blinding that he sees nothing but white for a moment.

When he comes back down from the high, he still feels Sanghyuk going after his. Taekwoon’s legs turn into gelatin, melting under the overstimulation. His head limply rolls to the side, hips shaking as he feels Sanghyuk shudder inside of him. Another mark on his other shoulder proves Taekwoon’s point.

But Taekwoon is utterly foolish to believe that Sanghyuk is done.

He pulls out, watching Taekwoon lie on the bed. Hips trembling from the intensity and semen dripping out from his twitching hole. He places his hands back on the soft cheeks of Taekwoon’s butt, grinning when he hears another moan coming from the older.

Sanghyuk coats his fingers in lube, running it down Taekwoon’s spine. With no time in between, Sanghyuk inserts his finger, feeling Taekwoon clench down on him. Another moan and a whimper escapes, as Taekwoon rolls his head to the side.

“No,” Sanghyuk says, using his other hand and holding Taekwoon there. “Look at the camera.” Taekwoon looks up, peering through his sweat soaked bangs. He can’t imagine what he looks like now, and the thought of that has another wave of arousal washing through him. He swallows, pushing back on Sanghyuk’s finger, wanting more.

He feels Sanghyuk insert another, finding that spot almost instantly and massaging it. Taekwoon moans, gripping the sheets again, ripping them out from the mattress. The pleasure is almost too much for Taekwoon to handle. His body feels like it’s been dunked in a warm, steaming bath, the kind that you never want to leave.

It shakes and trembles as Sanghyuk continues probing and massaging it. Taekwoon mumbles something incoherently, rolling his head against the edge of the mattress. A second orgasm quickly approaches, forcing him to bite his lower lip for some form of normalcy. But, just as it’s about to hit, Sanghyuk pulls his fingers out.

With his brute strength, he holds Taekwoon there, teasing the outer rim. Taekwoon squirms under him, desperate for more. It’s just right there, within his reach too! He mumbles something, trying hard to push back on Sanghyuk’s fingers but to no avail. Frustration wells up in Taekwoon, threatening to boil over.

Sanghyuk chuckles at Taekwoon’s misery. “What’s wrong hyung?”

Taekwoon’s mouth feels dry, knowing what Sanghyuk wants. He wants the older to beg, beg to come and beg for another round. One half of his mind tells him not to, the other does. And in the end, the half that wants that sweet release wins.

“Come on~!” Sanghyuk’s voice is airy, light, almost teasing in a way.

“Please,” Taekwoon says, holding onto the sheets. “Just…” He pushes back on Sanghyuk’s fingers, grinding his hips slowly on it. “Just… I-I need to…”

“I don’t know, hyung. I don’t think you deserve it.” Taekwoon groans, working his hips against Sanghyuk’s long fingers. The dull burn of pleasure is simply too good to handle. But it’s simply not good enough. Taekwoon needs to come, a second release of maddening and overwhelming pleasure.

Tears of frustration finally roll down his cheeks as he groans, feeling Sanghyuk’s weight off of his back. But he feels the cap of the lube snap open, and more being drizzled on his back. Taekwoon shivers, holding onto the bedsheets once more. This time, Sanghyuk moves slow, the pace almost unbearable. He pulls Taekwoon’s head up, kissing him languidly. He feels Taekwoon’s mouth move against his, tongue slipping in.

The sex is slower, more relaxed. Sanghyuk is biding his time, wanting Taekwoon to scream and beg for something more. And Taekwoon shamelessly does. As tears roll down his face, begging for a speed faster than this one. Even though the younger is hitting all the right areas, it just… maddens Taekwoon, frustrates him to the point of tears.

And this happens almost every other week.

“Are you sure hyung?” Sanghyuk asks. “I mean…”

“Yes,” Taekwoon breathes out. “Please. I _need_ it.”

“If you say so.” Sanghyuk increases his pace, a hand snaking around Taekwoon’s middle and reaching down between his legs. As he thrusts, he jerks the older off as well. Taekwoon moans loudly and unashamedly, finding it hard to keep himself upright. His head hangs limply in between his shoulders as the stimulations builds up. Finally, he’ll be able to—

Sanghyuk slows down, barely touching Taekwoon’s dick. Just when he’s about to come too. Taekwoon groans, another wave of frustration crashing down on him. His body trembles, wanting that release from the net of pleasure that currently fills his mind. He does the one thing Sanghyuk wants in hopes of being spared this kind of torture.

He begs.

“Sanghyuk,” he mumbles. “Please just let me… Just let me…”

“Hm?” Sanghyuk says, ramming himself in harder. “What did you say?” Taekwoon grits his teeth, his pride being too high. He opens his mouth, only to have Sanghyuk speed everything up again. The duel stimulation, from Sanghyuk’s hand jerking him off to the brutal pace has Taekwoon blubbering.

He isn’t sure if anything he said were even coherent words, but all he knows is that this time, Sanghyuk didn’t slow himself down and ruin Taekwoon’s orgasm. Instead, he makes sure Taekwoon comes for a second time, granting that sweet desire of release. But he doesn’t stop, making sure to milk Taekwoon for all he has.

Underneath him, Taekwoon squirms, moans that borders on screams when he feels Sanghyuk tear another orgasm through his body. Every muscle in his body shakes, like the earth’s plates colliding. He’s only granted mercy when Sanghyuk comes deep inside him. Taekwoon falls onto the bed, body twitching but high off of dopamine.

Sanghyuk takes his time, checking over the older who seems to be in a post-sex high, kissing away all those tears that streamed down Taekwoon’s face.

“I’m sorry I made you cry, hyung.”

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon mumbles, running his hand over Sanghyuk’s. Sanghyuk squeezes back, leaves the bed and turns off the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you like my work and want to keep supporting me, please don't hesitate to buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/lithium012   
> But it's not required at all!


End file.
